escape the night season 3
by pineapple 44
Summary: hello! this is my first fan fiction so no hate. This is one way I would imagine Joey Graceffa's escape the night season 3 would be. Sorry if it's not that realistic or it just sucks. Highly recommend seeing the show escape the night before reading this. Please read and feel free to leave your opinion in the comments
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The invitation**

"AZALEA; DO YOU WANT PIZZA OR ICE CREAM!!" Rose yells, while im sitting on the couch browsing through YouTube on the T.V. "ice cream and quit yelling thats usually what i do!!" I yell back. "THAT IS EXACTLY WHY I AM YELLING, I FEEL LIKE ANNOYING YOU, LIKE YOU DO TO ME!!" she barks back at me. "Thanks I really feel the love!" I respond back.

I really do feel the love of my twin sister. We both have long, straight brown hair, with hazel eyes, and where both 22 years old; and we do everything together. Even own a YouTube channel that just hit 1 million subscribers! we are having our own little celebration to or self's for now. I don't know if she knows that I'm not just browsing through YouTube. It's to see if any of the missing Youtubers have started to post agian. The one who's been missing the logest is Joey Graceffa. He was my personal favorite, and I really miss watching him evreyday. And his boyfriend Daniel is just a mess, he's worried sick and has no idea where Joey could be. Even though me and Rose only met up with him a couple of times before his disapprense. he's really sweet and nice person, who is easy to get along with. roumour has it that that they were all killed at a costume dinner party. but what do I know.

"Here's your ice cream and heres my pizza!" she says while handing me the cup of ice cream and sitting down right next to me. "looking for the missing Youtubers agian" Rose says to me while looking at me scroll through the channels. "No...yes..., how did you know?" I said while stutteering. "What do you mean how do I know, Gabbie Hanna, Alex Wassbi, LarDIY, Lizza Koshy, ect, and don't forget about Joey Graceffa. they are all the missing Youtubers!" Rose tells me with a loud voice, but not an angry voice, more of a confused voice. "Well, yeah, thats obvious." I say

"Ok, so what do you want to watch?" Rose ask me. I pause for a moment. Than I put my hand on her sholder, while she stares at me with confusion. "Do you really think the romurs are true?" I ask her quietly and slowly. "what, about the youtubers getting murderd at a dinner party? I don't think it's true, and neither should you, your just scaring yourself." Rose says to me sounding so sure. "Are you sure, I mean we're youtubers to and it can happen to use at moment and-" I get cut off by Rose saying "stop scaring your self" she says to me calmly, which helps calm me down. "there is no dead body's found in any house and Im sure someone would have notice if they've heard people getting killed at a dinner party, so just calm down" she says. and i do.

Later we are interrupted by a ring at our door. "I'll get it." I say to rose, still having her eyes glued to the T.V. I open the door to a lady wearing black atire, with some pears and a cool looking iridescent ring stands there. "Hi, how can I help you?" I tell the odd lady. "I have a letter for the Flower Twins" she annonces to me. "thats us, or at least me." I say to her kind of awkwardly. oh yea thats our channel name by the way. She hands me the letter and says "good day and good luck" and quickly walks away.

I stare at the fancy looking letter confused. wondering whats inside with the door still open. I look up and the Lady is no longer in site but i still say quietly "Thanks?". I walk to the couch. while repeating the the words in my head, _good day and good luck, good day and good luck. " good day and good luck"._ I say solftly. Whats that supposed to mean? "Who was that?" Rose says. " An odd lady dressed up on back atire, as if she just came back from a damn funeral, and she gave me a fancy looking letter and after do so says, _good day and good luck_ and running away after." I say to Rose "Thats creepy... lets open the letter!" she says excited. "ok"

 **Chapter 2: Whats in the letter **

I open the letter and inside is a paper that some manged to look as fancy as the envelope. On the paper it says...

 ** _Your invited!_**

 ** _To a dinner party you'll never forget. But this is not like any other dinner party you ever attended before. To be able to come in this party, you will halft to come in dressed in the atire of your character chosen. Ezala will be playing as the baker and Rose will be playing as the gardener. but with only one twist. You have to drees old fashioned and still match your character. The only way to be escorted to the dinner party is if you were your token that is presented on the back of the letter. You two will know who's is who's because its pretty much self explanatory. if you do not have this on you the horses will not appear for you. One last thing you halft to bring a plus one and you since you are a female you will be required to bring a male plus one and he plays as the the decore designer. hope you have a wonderful time! Good day and good luck!_**

 ** _Sincerely Joey Michael Graceffa_**

 ** _P.S Dont be rushing down to the police or ELSE_**

Omg" we both say at the same time. "Is joey still alive?" I say still shocked over what I just read. It said Good day and good luck. "It said Good day and good luck" I tell her a little scared. on the back there are three pins, one paint brush for the designer, a wisk for me, the baker and a shovel for Rose. "We haft to go to this, if there is any chance of Joey or any of the Youtubers are still alive, we halft to find out!" I say seriously and determined. " I dont know it seems sketchy, and it could be a prank. and anyway it is creepy of how the rumor is they were killed at a dinner party and we're now getting invited to one" Rose tells me. "Now you believe the rumos, I don't care. I need to go, We need to go l, and figure this out. and im pretty sure we're not the only ones invited. and im just to curious not to go." I snap back at her " you know curiosity killed the cat." Rose says. " shut up." I tell her. " fine we'll go, but who's going to be our plus one?" she ask's in confusion. "I know the perfect person."

 **Chapter 3: The plus one**

"who's going to be our plus one?" Rose ask confused. "Daneil!' I say. " Daneil who?" she says in confusion. "Daneil Preda you dummy, Joey's boyfriend! how could yoy forget?" I ask her because I'm actually wondering how can she forget him? "ohhhhh... Daneil, yea thats a good idea." Rose says a little dumbfounded. "Yea do you know how worried he is about Joey?" I tell her. "Alot I bet." she says. "Exactly, and a designer fits well with his personality." I tell her. "Ok then call him!!" she yells at me. "already ahead of you" I tell her.

I pick up my phone and call Daneil. It takes a while buy he answers. "hello?" I here in a sad tone on the other line coming from Daneil.

me: Daneil come to my house now!! it's something urgent!!

Daneil: WAIT!!..what?...what is it is everything ok?!

me: I don't know, but you need to come here now, I will explain it to you when you get here ok!

Daneil: Sure, ok! be there in 5 minutes.

me: ok bye, see you then!

Daneil: bye!

I hang up. 5 minutes pass and we here the foor bell.

 **chapter 4** **: lets explain**

This time both Rose and I get up and answer the door. and I open it.

I open the door to see of course Daneil there. "Hi, guys whats the emergency?" he asked worried but at the same time confused because nothing looks wrong. Rose and I look at each other. "Please, come in" I say "quickly" Rose adds in.

we all all sit on the couch. "so whats wrong?" he ask still confused and worried. "Just read this" Rose says and I hand him the involp. He reads it and gets teary eyed. I hand him the disgner token and say " I want you, I mean, we want you to be our plus one." he looks at us speach less looking so shocked. " how did you get this?" he's able to say finaly. Rose and I both explain the odd Lady situation and he just seems shocked. "It's weird how the lady said good day and good luck and so did the letter" I say to both of them. "fake or real I will be your plus one." Daneil tells us a little bit of relieved but also very determined. " of course, same thing with Rose. she wasn't sure if it was real but I convinced her, because if there is any chance of Joey or any of the other youtubers being alive I want to find out" I tell Daneil "thank you" says Daneil.

 **Chapter 5** **: our History**

after a while of comferting Daneil I say "how are you felling?" I ask Daneil. "Mixed emotions" he says for his response. "We'll give you 5 minutes alone then we'll start getting dressed, ok?" I tell Daneil. "ok" He says. As Rose and I make our way to myoom I can't help but think how bad I feel for him. I want to comfert him the more and more I think about it; and mabye even cry myself.

We get to the room and close the door. "I feel sooooo bad for Daneil and I also miss Joey myself!" I say to Rose "I know, me too." Says Rose. Oh no, I feel tears coming. before I know it my eyes start to tear up. I also feel the tightness in my throat. "Are you you crying?" Rose ask me. "no" I say while trying to suck it up. But I know Rose can see right through me. she walks over to the bed and sits on it and tells me to sit next to her. I sit next to her already about to cry, but still sucking it up. and she hugs me and whispers in my ear "let it out, it's ok." and then the tears come.

I know Joey sounds like someone I just met and I shouldn't being crying over him but there is some history that we both have...kind of. when youtube came out I think I was in my teens and YouTube was'nt that popular. but one of my first YouTube videos I have ever seen on youtube was one of his. and on that day anther fan girl came into this world. He was the person i would watch if I was sad and I needed something to cheer me up. He was someone who millions of people looked up to as a role model. even me. and then I finally get to met him and mabye have a chance at being friends with him, he dissappers and know one knows where he is.

 **Chapter** **6: sympathy**

About 5 minutes has passed and we let go of our hug. Me feeling a little better but still tery eyed. I can tell Rose has been crying alittle bit to. "we should get Daneil" I say. "ok, lets go" Rose says. So i try to suck up so Daneil can't tell I was crying, but you can still tell it's very obvious. We walk in to Daneil tery eyed, but rereading the letter.

"feeling better?" I ask him. I can tell he's been crying. and he looks at me still holding the letter and I can tell that he knows I've been crying. but he doesn't mention it. But not Rose. "yea, but something's a little off about the letter." Daneil says confused. "I've noticed that to." I tell them "I am glad I'm not the only one, who thought that." Rose also says. "the letter says not to go to the police, why wouldn't he want that." says Daneil still confused. "I know I thought that was a little weird, unless he didn't want to get found, which doesn't make sense; it also says good day and good luck, and that's the same thing that odd lady said to me." I tell to both of them. "I don't know how to feel. Why didnt I get an invitation?" says Daneil sadly. "We don't know why, but try not to think about it to much." Rose tells Daneil. "Lets just get ready." I say. "ok, but what are we going to were." Daneil ask.

"I sense a... "shopping spree!" We all end up saying at the end to lighten up the mood. but Daneil and I stare at Rose in confusion because she was never the one to enjoy that type of stuff. "What I can do a little shopping spree" Rose says to us because she knows what we're thinking. "I hope you can sweety" Daneil says in Response.

We stoped by a couple of stores and we find some jeans for Daniel and thats pretty much it. We got the letter in the morning so we have some time to spare. Then we take a break to get ice cream and Daneil says "Sorry I didnt day this earlier but congrats on 1 million subscribers!" Omg I totally forgot that. Because of what happened this morning I totally forgot about it. "thanks!" Rose and I say. "It's ok, we're all under lots of stress right now." We both tell Daneil. "yea, we really didn't do anything to celebrate, all we did was have ice cream and Pizza while we watched YouTube, then we got the letter." Rose and I say to Daneil. "Well that sucks." He says a little sadly, while picking at his ice cream. I immediately feel so bad, not for me, but for Daneil. did I really have to remind him? "Im sorry." I say sympathetically. "sorry, for what? I should be saying thank you." Daneil tells us.

"I have an idea, even though this might not be the best time do this but-" I start saying to Daneil and Rose. But I don't want to make Daneil sad. "Sweetie, I'm Sure i'll be ok." Daneil tells me as if he knows it relates to Joey. "Crystals" I say. "Of corse, I need somthing to remind me of Joey." Daneil says excitedly. "Lets go then!" Rose says.

 **Chapter 7:** **The physic**

"So where do you guys usually go crystal shopping at?" Rose and I ask Daneil. "A place called the Aura Shop." Daneil says. I've heard of before, actually past it a cuple times. I love the crystals there. "I've been there before!" Rose shouts out excitedly.

We enter the shop after a 10 minute walk, greeted by a lady saying "welcome to the shop! would you like to see the physic!" I immediately think yes, but I say "Mabye later." We end up buying some amethyst abd some rose quartz. and three necklaces for each of us.

We are about to leave until I remember the physic. "Wait, I want to see the physic!" I say to them. "Do you you really want to waste our time and money on that?" They both say. "yes, and you guys don't have to go in if you dont want to." I told both of them. "Ok then, we'll just look for more crystals then." Rose tells me. Then they put there focus on a big amethyst.

I walk up to thr lady. "Hi I would like to see your physic." I tell her. "Of course! Follow me." The lady says and she takes me to a back room. and opens the door and I walk in.

I walk in I'm in a dimly lighten room with a mysterious looking lady. she sitting across a circle table with a iridescence crystal ball. wow thats beautiful. "please, sit down" The lady says sweetly to me. so I take the empty seat in front of me and sit on it. "Hi my name is Isa and I'm here to predict your future." she says to me. "Hi my name Azalea" I tell her. "Hello , before we succeed you need to answer some questions." Isa tells me. "of course" I tell her. "what's, your career, are you here with anyone, and whats your plans for tonight." Isa ask me. I am now dieing inside because of course I can't tell her what I'm doing. "My career is making videos on YouTube with my sister, I came here with some friends, and me and more of my friends are going out." I tell her while trying not to give away to much. "wonderful that should be enough to start with!" she tells me with excitement. "ok darling, for this to work you need to give me your hand and close your eyes." Isa tells me. "ok" I say and I do so.

She whispers something that I cant make words of. then I wake up in a white room. **can you here me?** a voice says. **yes.** Wait, who are you. I wounder in my mind. ** _" Isa."_** "how did you know that?" i ask. I can read your thoughts now. This is weird, where am I. **"Dont worry about that for know."** ***snap*** I'm at a dinning room alone but I hear voices but see no one. **What you find may be surprising.** what? I Don't feel so good. Suddenly the voices turn into laughter, then sreams.The last scream I hear comes from Joey. **good day and good luck. *snap***

I wake up back in the dimly lighten room. "where did you here that?!" I ask her shocked and confused. "here what darling?" Isa says in confusion. "what do you mean, Good day and good luck!" I'm now shouting. "I dont know what your talking about." Isa says still confused. "what ever" I say as I put $50 dollars on the table. "It's only $20." said Isa. as I barge out of the room I say "keep the change".

As I walk out everyone is staring at me, but I dont care. "Daneil, Rose, lets go!" they follow me out the door. "what happend in there?!" they both say confused to why I was so mad. "This dinner party isn't a prank." I tell them. they both stare at me. "she took somewhere, somewhere I will never forget." I tell them. "Ok, lets talk about at my house." says Daneil. "ok" I tell him as I except his offer.

 **Chapter 8:** **what just happened?**

We arrive at the house and it doesn't look diffrent. we walk inside and evrething looks normal as if nothing happened. nothing looks out of the ordinary. except for one thing. Joey. we go to the living room. "I love your house!" I say "Thanks" says Daneil. "yeah, your so good at decorating." Rose says. "he's a good designer." I say out loud. we sit on the couch. "like his character" Rose says. "exactly" I say. "thats a little creepy" Daneil says. "does everyone have there pin?" I ask. "yes" they both say "good" I say

"So what happen at the physic?" they both ask. "the lady Isa, she asked me 3 weird qestions." I take a second " she asked who am I here with, what's my career, and what are my plans for tonight." I say. "wait did you actually tell her what we're doing to night?" they both ask. " Of course not. there's no way I was going to say we got invited to a dinner party by one of the logest missing YouTuber." I told them. "true, ok go on" they said. " all I told her is that Im here with some friends, I own a youtuber channel with my sister, that tonight me and some friends were going out. then she said that should be enough." I'm interrupted by Daneil saying, "enough for what?" I say " I don't know, to start the session. anyway she said ok darling you have to hold my hand and close your eyes. so I did that. Then she wisperd somthing, but I didnt know what she said. Then I woke up in a white room." then they both say "what do you mean woke up in a white room?" "I don't know, it's like you feel trapped. Then I hear a voice come into my head and she asked if i can here her and I said yes than in my mind wondered who was she and she said Isa. I ask how she new what I was thinking and she said she can read my thoughts now." Rose says " how is that possible?" Daneil adds in "read your thoughts?" I say "I don't understand it either. Then she snaped her fingers and I was in a dinning room. alone but I can here other people, and feel there presents." then Danei says "do you think that has anything to do with the dinner?" then I say "thats what I thought. Then I asked where I was and she said what you find may be surprising." I think that she was talking about tonight. "Do you think it relates to tonight" Rose says. than I say "I hope not" Daneil then says in a worried "Why" there's no way I actually want to tell him but I have to. "um-" I say "come on let it out!" Daneil damands. something stoping me, but he deserves to know and Rose, so I force it out. " at the end evrey one starts screaming then I here Joey scream the loudest and he's the last scream I here before Isa says good day and good luck then everything went back to normal and I wake up. I could see Daneil start to tear up.

The first thing I think to do is hug him. Then he ask me "what happened after." I said "one of the reasons why I got so heated up was because I asked her where did she here good day and good luck from and she claims she has no idea what I was talking about. I was so freaked out, shocked and scared. but then I accidentally gave her a 50 instead of a 20 because I just wanted to get out of there." then I took a deep breath when I was talking and didn't pause.

"did you see anything at that dinning room" said Daneil "no, only what was infront of me. and it was the rest of the long table and a fire place. I've never seen it before. I couldn't move at all even if I tried. I can only hear and the voice felt like they where behind me." I say. I feel like crying just thinking about, I break easy. "I'm scared to ask this question but what do you think it means?" Daneil ask a little terrified. "I Don't know." i say. My eyes are starting to tear up. " what time is the dinner at?" Rose ask "at 8:30pm and its 5:00 so we have 3 hours and 30 minutes." I say "do you need 5 minute alone" I ask Daneil. But before he can answer Rose says "No, both of you need 5 minutes alone." and she leaves the room. and its just me and Daneil. with some tears falling down his face.

"We need to find out whats going on" I say while struggling with my words. "Theres somthing I should tell you that only you should know." Daneil says with stress in his voice. "um, ok. But just know Rose knows when I'm lying. she can see through me. but whatever you need to say it's safe with me." I say. "The lady that you described this morning is the same lady that was walking around my house early in the morning, right before you called me. like she was watching me." Says Daneil. "It's like she new we were going to call you." I tell him "that's what creeps me out" Daneil says. "why do you only want me to know." I ask Daneil. "because when I went out to go in my car she was saying, Rose, Rose, Rose, something is going to happen to the little flower." said Daneil. I start to cry. I'm terrified. Daneil hugs me and it was his turn to comfort me.

 **Chapter 9: clothes**

Me and Daneil let out some tears and this probably the most I've everd cried in a day. Rose comes into the room. "you guys feeling better" Rose ask. "yes" we both say. "are you sure" Rose says while staring into my eyes suspiciously. like I said she can see right through me and I can see right through her. but she just leaves it alone. "YES" I'm ok" I say confirming. "ok" Rose says as if she doesn't believe me. "ok now we actually have to get dressed." Daneil says. "lets head up to my room." he also says. "ok" Both Rose and I say. Rose goes ahead of us. I wisper to Daneil. "I told you she can see through me."

"let's go to the closet." Daneil says. We enter the closet and "Omg you have more clothes than I do!" I tell Daneil. "Thanks." Daneil says.

So Daneil ends up wearing some dark grey jeans that he wore one time to his dog's reward show, tucked in with a white button up, black suspenders, a back bow tie, and some dress shoes. On the left side of his chest is where the Token/pin is. Also in his back pocket there are three wooden paint brushes. There's one last thing, we all decide to wear our crystals under our outfits. His Crystal is a white qartz.

Then we go to our house after so we can get our clothes. today I've noticed that Rose hasn't been talking that much. she usally doesn't talk when she has to process things.

So what Rose is wearing is a light blue dress with a white cotten sweater, rain boots and a small sun hat. and on the left side of her chest her token/pin. Her Crystal is an amethyst.

What I'm wearing is also a light blue dress and a white apron. and on the left side of my chest my pin/token. My crystal is a aura

It's 7:30pm we have one more hour.

 **Chapter 10:** **A wierd way to get there**

We conversate for a while then we're about to leave when we notice remember. "the letter said the horses will appear." Daneil tells us. "whats that supposed to mean?" Rose and I say. Then suddenly we see a portal appear. "Wtf?" we say. "whats happening!" Rose says. "Mabye Its the hourses!" Daneil says. then there the horses with a carriage. "I guess we go in" I say a little shocked. "I guess." they both day also shocked.

We enter and the seats are made out of velvet. and its dim in here. Kind of remindes me of the physic. think I might have a fear of physics now.

 **Chapter 11:** **Dinner time!**

After a long journey we eventually get there. It's a nice looking mansion, but it's old. "wow" I hear Rose say. "is this the place where Joey's been hidding out for these past couple of years" I hear Daneil say a little disappointed and sad. "Hey, if it is we don't know the reason why." I tell Daneil. "ok, I guess." Daneil says. My sympathy for Daneil is getting worse and worse by the second. We need to find Joey.

the carriage stops and we get out and we enter the mansion. "It looks amazing" I say then we notice some other yourubers, which immediately freaks me the hell out because of the rumors. "the romurs" I quitly say freaked out. "I know it's ok." Rose says. "Calm down" Daneil is saying to me. "ok" I say. I see the youtubers Ld shadowlady, straburry17, iisuperwomanii, jennxpen, Colleen Ballinger, David Dobrik, Ricky Dillon, Manny mua, Lucas, Stacy plays. But no Joey

 ** _"Now that our last three guest have arrived we could all be seated at the dinning table!"_** says a voice of the woman coming from literally no where. "what the hell?" I say to Daneil and Rose. "where is it coming from?" ask Rose. "thats a little creepy" Says Daneil.

Then door opens behind us and that is where the dinning room is, everyone starts doing as told and walks in I didn't notice it at first but when I do, my heart drops and a start to hyperventilate a little. I stop them and pull them to the side. "what is it?" they both ask. "this is the room I saw at the physic. The dinning room." I am officially dying inside, buy I'm still going to stay. "Oh hell no, um.. just Calm down." Daneil tells me when he's obviously freaking the hell out himself. "Both of you guys need to calm down. Daneil your obviously freaking out too. let's just sit down. but don't eat anything, ok" Rose damnds to both of us. "ok" we both say.

we notice that there are name tags for each person. all three of us sit to each other. "Why do I get a name tag, Im just a plus one, they shouldn't of known who I was?" Daneil ask us. since he sits on my side I wisper. "Do you think It has something to do with the lady?" I ask. "I hope not." he says.

all of a sudden people start coming in and serving us food. By the time there finished serving us and we finished talking to everyone else the lady says " ** _please take the flower twins and Daneil Preda to the back room please_**."

 **Chapter 12: Why did we come here?**

My heart drops. "I dont think thats good." everyone starts saying "ohhhhhhhh" you know when everyone finds out you have crush on Jimmy. and we play it off like no big deal. It seems only we now whats going on, but at the same time not. at least we know more.

Two men come behind us and say "come with us" so we follow them from behind. "Mabye you shouldn't of came here, I don't have a good feeling about this" I tell Daneil quitely and sympathetically. "No, I'm happy to be here. no need to apologize." Daneil tells me. " Ok" I say

They take us into a small bedroom, at least small for this house, with a couch someone on it... "Joey!?" he's knocked out and a little beaten. This is so confusing. But thats not our main focus. We all rush over to wake him up. It gives me pain to see him like this. Daneil's yelling at him and now starting to cry. " JOEY! JOEY! WAKE UP!!" we all do it until he does. He opens his eyes, and gives out a painfull moan. "Daniel?" says joey. Daneil immediately kisses Joey. "I missed you" says Daneil to Joey. "you too" Joey says to Daneil. "Rose, Azalea?" Joey asks. "Yea, its us." we both say.

"We need to leave, now and how did you even get here." Joey tells all of us sounding worried. "why cant you even walk and your the one who invited us and everyone eles?" we all ask. "Invited? I didn't invite you guys or anyone"Joey says confused. "than who did?" we ask. "we have to go, now! I'm not going to go though this for the 3rd time!" Joey starting to raise his voice "3rd time?" we all say. Joey tries getting up but then gives out anther painful moan and falls back down. "Daneil, can you please help me." Joey ask Daniel. "of course" Daneil said to Joey and got him up. "what happened to you?" we all ask Joey.

A tall lady in a black dress and wearing a gold crown with molti color gems in it barges in, swear I've seen it before. she's saying. "I'm happy our little subject is finally awake! I thought for a second I killed him!" subject? I think. "Subject? what did you do to him?!" Daneil shouts at the lady while holding on to Joey tightly. "I'm just giving him what he deserves!" the lady tells Daneil. then she uses some sort of force and pulls Daneil to her without touching him and she has a knife. Rose is freaking out, joey is crying and i'm tearing up. "what are you doing!" I shout at her. "giving Joey what he deserves after the pain he has bought to me." she tells me. "please, please, I'll do anything!" I hear Joey begging. "It's to late for that." she tells Joey. "I wish one last thing to you. have a good day and good luck." she tells Daneil. I feel chills down my spine. "wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, before you do anything, don't you think he deserves one last wish? please?" I ask her. "please" Joey says. "fine, one last thing, what is it?" she asked Daneil. "to kiss my boyfriend one last time" Daneil says. she lets him go forcefully. he goes up to Joey. gives him a kiss. There touching foreheads. and says "I love you" "I love you to" Joey says to Daneil. Then Daneil wips one of the tears off of Joey's face. I'm a little scard at this point but I'm more angry. I just can't let him die!

Then she tries getting Daneil agian but I grab on to him and I some how stop her. but then she Grabs Rose. "Rose!" I reach out to her. she comes back to me, to forcefully and I fall and hit my head. I feel pain and see darkness and hear nothing.

 **Chapter 13: Waking up**

I wake up with some pain on my head. But I keep my eye's closed for now. Then I realized that I was at the dinner party and some of my friends tried to get murderd so I open my eyes.

"I think she's awake!" says the familiar voice. It's a little blury. "can you hear me?" the voice says. "Really!" someone else says. "yes" I say a little faintly. "where are we at." I ask and I realize the voice is Rose. "Another room of the house I'm thinking a lounge." Rose says. The last place I want to be right now is in the house. What did the lady mean when she said Joey's getting what he deserves? Joey. and Daniel. "wait, wheres Joey and Daniel?" I ask Rose. "calm down, I'm right here. and Joeys on the other coach resting." I here Daneil tell me. I sigh in relief. there's no way I was going to lose anyone. after what happened. I wonder what happend. But I'm not going to ask. not right now. I touch my head. I notice an Ice pack and a little bit of blood. "Was I bleeding?" I ask. "a little" Rose tells me. "well that's great" I tell her in sarcasm.

"How long have I been out for?" I ask Rose. "about an hour." She tells me. that's to long we need to find a way out of here. I try getting up but then the room starts spinning and I get nauseous. "mabye you should sit down for a little while longer" Rose says. "But we need to leave this place, it's not safe here." I tell her back. "I think we got that when the lady tried killing us." I hear Daneil say. "fine" I say. I honestly can't blame him for saying that, he was the first who treird getting killed. "are you at least happy we found Joey?" I ask Daniel "yeah, I'm very thankfull. thanks" Daneil says. I'm not sure if he's talking to us because he actually almost got killed here. "Thanks to us?" I ask Daneil. "yes, you guys brought me here, why wouldn't I thank you" Daneil says to us. "I dont know mabye because you almost got killed or something. I dont know" I say to him.

Daneil has been holding on to Joey's hand ever since I woke up. I wonder if he's sleeping or just not talking. "Is Joey asleep or just not talking?" I ask Daneil. "He feel asleep earlier. He didn't want to and he was so determined to leave but he needed some rest." he says. "I like how you guys are so determined to leave but you guys need some rest before we even try. Joey's in no condition to do anything active and so aren't you." Daneil tells me. Me trying to prove him wrong this time I get up and feel less nauseous. "are you feeling ok" Rose ask me "yes" I respond. oh no I feel vomit coming. I run to a trash can with Rose chasing after me and vomit in it. Rose is right there for me and when I'm finished she said "are you sure your ok?" "yes." I say. "told you" I hear Daneil say

 **Chapter 14: What happened.**

 ** _-beyond this point. there will be spoilers of escape the night, so I highly recommend you go watch it on YouTube red. I mean unless you came hear for spoilers then do your thing, I guess. Just kidding. watch escape the night even though part of this is kind of a theory and if you don't know who Joey Graceffa is then look him up!! Ps some of the stuff I wrote in here isn't in escape the night._**

Joey wakes up later feeling a little better, but you can still see his cuts and bruises even though Daneil has been putting ice on them. I don't know what he's been through but it must of hurt. Daneil still hasn't let go of Joey's hand. I eventually start asking questions. "What happened when I was out? How did you escape the woman?" I ask them because I am clue less to evreything right now. "After you got knockout, there was a pretty heavy earthquake. Which got her a little off guard long enough for us to escape." They all explain to me. I think Joey has lots more explaining to do for himself though. "I don't know how that could be possible, she stoped earthquakes from ever happening." Joey adds in at the end. We all stare at him confused. "Ok, Joey what happend to you and where have you been?" Daneil ask. "Why did she try killing us and was saying this is what you deserve and who invited us?" I ask. "And how did you know she prevented earthquakes and what do you mean you can't go through this agian?" Rose ask.

"Ok my turn to explain. So somthing has been making me travel though time" Joey tells us "that doesn't make any sense" we tell him. "what year is it? in the real world?" Joey ask. I'm so confused. "What do you mean, it's 2018. It just hit new years." Daneil tells him. "It's been that long?" Joey ask. I feel bad for him but I dont get how he's been traveling through time. "guys, your in year 1837." Joey says to us, but to seriously for it to be a joke. "But thats the Victorian era. how did we get here?" we all ask. "how did you get here?" Joey ask us. "A carriage ride" Rose says. "What did you mean when you said you couldn't go through this agian?" I ask.

"So it turns out since I've been traveling through time I've been rembering my friends and family little by little, So when I first got here I owned a diffrent house in a different era from a passed away relative. In celebration I invited the 10 friends I remembered. But I didn't know that there was an evil presents in the house and that's what it wanted me to do. To make sacrifices. The only way to survive was to play there games by the rules. So we did because we had to. Only 3 people survived. Eve gutowski, Oli white, and me. When the 3 of us escaped part of the evil escaped into me." Joey expians to us. "what fo you mean the evil escaped into you?" Daneil ask. " It found away into my soul and I was in another era. It was hurting me. But that lady her name is the sorceries. She was able to take it out of me, but she gave herself the power."

"so this your second time?" I ask. "No third." Joey says. What did he do to the sorceries though? "I just need to know something before I continue." Joey ask us. "Do you guys believe me so far?" Joey ask us. "Yes, of course" says Daneil. then Daneil kisses Joey lightly on the check. Ok, I've sadly never dated anyone but they are couple goals. "yes" says Rose. "Yes, I believe you, especially because of that damn physic. I also swear I've seen that crown before." I tell Joey. Joey stares at me worried and confused. "Physic? are you talking about the gold one with the gems in it?" Joey ask me sounding worried. I'm getting freaked out. "Yea, that one!" I say. "Thats impossible because the second time this happend. each gem equalled each sacrifices. Where did you see the crown at." Joey asks me. I think. I really can't put my finger on it. The physic. Thats bad. "The physic. I didn't really pay attention to the decorations of the room because it was a little dim in there. but if I think about it, it was on a shelf next to some other gems." I say. "That might explain why she took you to the dinning room and you heard screams and even-" Daneil says but I Intterup. "Joey scream the loudest. "Thats also probably the reason why she said good day good luck." Rose says.

"Wait she took you here? when did this happen?" Joey ask me. "Today, But I dont know if she really took me hear. She was in my thoughts and told me What you find may be surprising. and I was stuck sitting at the table, Parillized. And I started hearing everyone scream, And especcially you. and as you were she said good day and good luck. She new I was lying about tonight when I told her I was just going to hang out with some friends. when I ask her where she heard good day and good luck from. She said she didn't know what I was talking about so I stormed out." I tell Joey. "Thats weird, why would she take you hear though." Joey says wondering while deep inside I'm dying because she was able to get in my head.

"How where you able to pull Rose back to you just by reaching for her." Joey ask me. "and stop her from grabbing me?" Daniel ask me. "I don't know, it all happend so quick. How did I do that?" I ask them and myself. "Did you start the earthquake?" Rose ask me. "I dont know." I say. "Mabye you can try doing it agian" Rose ask me. "I dont know" I say sounding unsure. "Just try" Daneil says. "fine" I say.

They grabb a glass cup and place it in front of me. I reach my hand out and focus. Nothing happens. "what was different from now and earlier?" Joey ask. "I was about to watch someone die and I had fear and anger." I say. "So just think of that." Joey says so I do. I think of what is going on? Why was joey unconscious and beaten? Whats going to happen to Rose? I feel shaking. Whats going to happen to us? are we going to live? The shaking gets harder. How could I let her into my head? Are we going to escape? I hear them yelling at me to stop, But at the same time I can't hear them, so I go on. Is someone going to die tonight? the cup breaks. Is joey going to? is Daniel? Is Rose? I'm I? Is the sorceries? Rose grabs me and I stop.

"wow" they say in amazement. that took some of my energy so I'm breathing kind of heavy I also feel alittle nauseous. How the flip did I just do that!! "How did you do that and why didnt you stop when said to?" they all ask. "I couldn't stop. But one of the questions I came across was, why were you unconscious and beaten?" I ask them but more directed to Joey. " why where you?" Daniel repeats.

"So at the end Tyler and Andria was with me. the sorceries was unconscious. Or so I thought. She was wearing the crown. Which I forgot to say. We need to get that crown away from her because with that crown. It gives her the power to bring evil into the real world. I tired getting it from her. but then she stabbed me and killed me." Joey says. "How are you still alive then?" Daneil ask. "Because I woke up in a coffin with the crown on my head. It gave me the power to come back to life. I saw the sorceries dead, so I tried leaving. but she came back to life too somehow. and she got me. and started feeding off of me for more power. and she threatened to kill everyone I new and loved. Before this vampires where feeding off of me me and then she was." says Joey. Daniels tearing up again. "there only one thing thats keeping her from recreating the portal to the present. She made this into her world. She wants to see me suffer first."

 **Chapter 15: Run, run, run**

Daneil kisses Joey. "Sorry you had to go through that" Daneil tells Joey. "Sorry you guys had to come here" Joey says sympathetically. "I'm happy were here. We found you." Daneil says to Joey. "Yeah, Even though this house might be the last place we want to be right now, I'm so happy we finally found you." I say in agreement. "But it's not safe for you guys to be here we need to leave." Joeys says to us. "It's not safe for anyone here. we found you and thats a good thing we just got to get the crown and get everyone the hell out of here." Rose says.

"How do we get out with out being seen?" Daneil ask. I notice the big window and the pool next to it. "This might seem a little dangerous, but it's the best thing I got right now. we can go out though the window into the pool." I tell them. because I've just notice we're on the second floor. "that sounds crazy" Says Daneil. "Mabye we try to find our way out of the house, but if that doesn't work, we can run back here and jump into the pool." Says Rose. "Thats a little more smarter." says Joey. "Ok, but of theres any chance we get split up we meet at the shed at the back of the house." I say. "Thats not going to happen" says Rose. " just in case" I say

So we all exit the room quietly. We quietly make our way down stairs. were so close to the door and then. "You do you think your going!?" says the sorceries says. Crap. We need to get that crown. "No where" Joey says. "No, _I'm_ going no where. they're Just going to get some freash air." I open the door. and she closes it. "NO!" I say. and I slam the door open just by reaching out. how am I doing this? Im getting angry and I'm fead up with this, especially Joey. but he doesn't have any source of power. "There going to get fresh air." I say with spaces between each word. "and your coming with us." Rose tells me. "and I'm staying with you." Joey says. "Im not letting you out of my site." Says Daneil.

I should start an earthquake. "No let her stay, You guys can go!" the sorceries says. "No I'm not leaving you!" Rose tells me. "it's ok, met you at the shed." I say quitly. " I need to stay this is part of my fight!" says Joey. "Fine the both of you stay." the sorceries says. she pushes them out and the door shuts. It's just me, Joey, and her. "Stall her." I sat quietly to Joey. "What was that!?" She says. "Isa!" I say. "You finally, realized. What made you now?" she ask? "Your crown? What do you plan to do with it? Joey says. even though she know that he knows what shes going to do with it.

"I'm going to use it" She says. and gets me before I can react. she's suffocating me. "I'm going us it to kill your friend. and you get to watch." she tells Joey. "But thats not going to work." Joey says. he's stalling. Focus. Do I really want to die, Am I going to die. "What do you mean I could do it right now" the sorceries says. I feel the ground vibrate. "Not if the gems are missing." Joey says. "LIES!!! mabye I should just kill you!" The sorceries says. No, she can't kill Joey. We just found him! The vibration is getting stronger. Im feeling light headed. It gets even stronger and she lets go and I fall to the ground. she's off balance. *cough* *cough* *cough*. I cough a little more. Its starting to stop. I run for the door. "Joey, run!!" I say shout. Im about to make out the door. the crown. I get it and Me and Joey are out side running bearly able to keep our balance.

 **Chapter 16: The others.**

We run until we reach the shed. It's a little big for a shed. We open it and It has stairs leading down into the earth. When we make it down, there just not Daniel and Rose. There's also the other quest.

I immediately run to Rose and Joey runs to Daniel and gives him a kiss. If we come back from this I seriously need to find a date. there such a cute couple. And that shouldn't be my focus right now. As we do I hear every one say things like "Omg Joey!", " Omg Azlea!", "Whats going on?" Where have you guys been?" Things like that. "Why would you do that!?" Daniel ask us. " Yeah, you guys could of gotten hurt or mabye even killed!" Rose says. "We got the crown" Joey tells them. "and in my defense, I'm not the one who super forced you guys out of the house." I say.

"I'm sorry if we're Innterupting something but whats going on?" Lizzie asks. "And how did you get the crown?" Lucas asks. "And super forced?" Manny ask. "Before we explain anything, you need to tell us how got here." Joey says. "So it can be easier for us to explain. It might not make sense, but bear with us." I say.

"Well after Azela, Rose, and Daneil Got called to the back room. A couple minutes later we hear you guys freaking out over something. Which kinda of freaked us out. A little bit after there's an earthquake. We all get under the table. and that freaks everyone out even more. Some people even start screaming. When the earthquake stops we all get up. So its been about an hour of eating and a lady with a crazy black dress and that crown appears out of no where. With everyone so shocked we all get out of or seats. She says, If you the desire to leave tonight you will have to play by my rules. We ask what does she mean and where's is Joey and the others? She says, I mean if you dont want to die tonight you will be put though challenges to prove your life worthy of living. and Dont worry about the others. Then theres another earthquake. Thats when we make a run for it. Then the shaking gets a little harder and we can't stand anymore. When it's over we run as fast as we can to outside. Thats where we find the sheld and hide in there. Some time later Daneil and Rose barges in and then there's another earthquake. Then after that one you guys barge in." They all explain. "Now we think it's your turn to explain" they all say.

"Ok, so all three of us gets called to the " _back room"_ and we know that's a bad sign but we play it off, like no big deal." I say. "Did you guys think anything out of the ordinary?" I ask. "No, we didn't think about it too much." Says Manny Mua. "So I'm guessing we new a little more than you, but we'll explain that later. So they took us to a room." I say. Then Daneil continues. "Where and we found Joey beaten and unconscious on a coach." We get some reactions out of that. "We wake him up. Thats part of the reason why we start freaking out, but the thing that freaked us more was-" Rose cuts him off " The lady in the black dress is called the sorceries and she somehow grabbs Daniel without touching him and threatens to kill him. claiming this is what joey deserves!" Rose says load and fast and like she's kind of having a mental breakdown. Agian, we get reactions.

"So before she does, I ask for Daneil to have one last wish, which was to kiss Joey one last time. and she's allows." I say than Daneil says "Thanks by the way for that." He says as he holds Joey and letting go of him is the last thing he'll do. I don't blame him. I continue "Any time" I say. "They have there moment. and she tries getting him again. But I somehow stop her just by grabbing him. next thing I know she has Rose. I reach out for her. She comes back at me to forcefully. I feel a shooting pain in my head and see and feel nothing for a while." I say letting someone eles take over. "An earthquake starts immediately. Which is when the second earthquake happend for you guys. Rose immediately goes to Ezala while she's unconscious getting her up. and when I say _getting her up_ I mean carrying her because she's unconscious and me helping Joey walk because he couldn't even get off of the coach by himself. We were able to escape her only because she caught off guard because of the earthquake." says Daniel

"So we find what we think is a lounge high in the house and I set Azelea on one of the couches and try waking her up. She doesn't wake up. which makes me think she's dead and I kind of makes me have a mental breakdown." Rose says. "Rose you didn't tell me this." I tell her. "yeah I didn't want to freak you out." She tells me. I guess I can understand that. "But then I calm her down and check your pulse and your heart beat is good. and that calms her down. I said that Azalea probably needed some rest before she can wake her up." Daneil says.

"But Joey over here said that he didn't need any rest and he would rather stay awake and help. I told him That there's no way that he'll be able to do anything in that condition." says Daneil.

 **Chapter 17: What happened when I was gone**

 **Flash back on what really happened: Daneils perspective.**

"look at your self. You can't even walk on your own. The last thing I want is for you to get more hurt than you already are trying to help. I don't know what you've been through but it looks like hell. I know you want to get out of here, we all do. But please get some rest and let me take care of you." I say to Joey hoping that this will make him rest. I'm really worried for Joey. Helping him heal is something I need to do. "But you don't understand, it's not safe here. Especially for you. We haft to leave." He's says weakly to me. This makes me start crying. "Joey! you've been gone for so long and I don't know what going on! Your hurt and denying it is not going to make your cuts and bruises go away! Do even know how much it kills me to see like this!? It makes want to cry and help you even more! I've had so much pain for the years you've been gone! I've missed waking up next to you every morning! Making dinner for you! being behind the scenes on your videos, getting to see you smile! I love you so much and seeing you makes my day." I say crying. I just realized I poored my heart out without even knowing. "Daneil..." Joey says, while a tear falls down his check. He looks at me and my quivering lips. "I've missed you for however long I've been here. Even if I didn't now it at first, you were aways be with me. There's lots of pain I have gone through without you being here by my side. I'm not saying I wanted you to face these difficult challenges and have your life at risk. That's the reason why I'm so determined to leave. because I'm finally with you. I don't want you at risk or anyone else. It pains me to make me think about what has happened since I haven't been there for you or whats going on because I wish I've had. But now I will be. and we just need to get out of here. But your right. I do need rest. I can barely support my self right now. I need you to take care of me. I miss that and I wish I was there when you needed it or needed someone, I love you too and always I will" Joey tells me and then he kisses me. We are both crying at this point and I'm pretty sure both stressed out.

I forgot Rose and Azelea are here. It's not like Azelea was awake to hear anything. I wonder What happend. I sit on the second coach and Joey lays next to me with his head resting on me. as he falls asleep I hold his hand. When he's alseep I get up to get some ice for Joey and good for us we're in a place thats kind of a lounge but it has a bar and there's some ice and towles. "Where are you going" Joey ask me faintly. Shoot I thought he feel asleep. "I'm going to get some ice for you." I tell him. "ok" he says again faintly.

I hear Rose say "That was amazing." What was amazing. "What do you mean?" I ask. "You guys are such an amazing couple. You guys care for each other and show off your love and don't care what other people think." She tells me. "Thanks, when you love someone, you want them to be safe and healthy even if there not happy with it. But for the most part you want them to be happy no matter what happens to yourself." I say. "To be honest, you guys are couple goals. Did you know thats what Azelea wants in a relationship." Rose tells me. "really? thats sweet." I say. "Yeah, she adores you guys. Thats what she wants with a girlfriend" She says. "Girlfriend? She's gay" I say "oh shoot! No! I did not mean to say that. Don't tell her I told you. I'm such a horrible sister. I cant even keep a simple secret." Rose says disappointed in her self. "Wait so your telling me she's gay?" I say exited. "You didn't hear it from me. But yes. Now I feel so bad. I know coming out is such an important thing for her to decide who and when to do it. That's so disrespectful and stupid of me!" Rose says. She feels so bad. I can tell. "It's ok. not everyone can keep a secret. Your secret is safe with me." I say. "and me too" Joey says faintly. "ok" She say.

I'm getting ice and Rose says "Oh shoot, she's bleeding! is there any towels!? or some ice!?" Rose ask sounding scared like she's having a panic attack. I can tell she's stressed. We all are. "There's both." I say I give her some "Thanks" she says. So I get the ice for Joey and he eventually falls a sleep and I know for sure now.

It's been about an hour. I'm back to holding Joey's hand as he sleeps. "I think she's awake!" Rose shouts. "Really!" I say. and she opens her eyes. "Can you hear me?" Rose ask Azelea. "Yes" Azelea says faintly. Today's been a hell of a day so far.

 **Chapter 18: Lets Finish explaining.**

"So when the both of them wake up and we find out the ladys called the sorceries." Daneil says. Joey interrupt's "Then I tell them that I've been traveling through time not knowing how the hell thats possible. And I didn't invite anyone just trying to make that clear. I'm not going to get figures pointed at me for the third time just because people _think_ this my house, my fault, or my invitation!" Joey shouts sounding stressed. Yes, this happend more than once! people died! I died! Than came back to life with that stupid crown Azela has in her hand! Had to watch my boyfriend almost get killed! See Rose almost get killed! Find out Azelea has this weird power to make things move and make earthquakes happen! And had to watch Azelea almost be suffocated to death by that stupid sorceries that was feeding off of me for power when she found out I was still alive! The vampires were also feeding off of me for crying out loud! We need to destroy this Damn crown so the sorceries can't come back to 2018 because, we are in 1837 and she's trying to go back to the modern world. Each jem on this crown stands for every person that died. Some of them I had to watch die! That's not even half of them! Another one I had I to watch die slowly in pain!" Joey shouts. and grabs the crown out of my hand and throws it on the ground with all of his force. It doesn't crack and I don't think it will. He starts kicking and stomping on it to do what ever he can to destroy it. "BREAK!!!! why won't it break!!!?" He repeats over and over and the anger slowly turnd into sadness and that sadness turns into tears. as his words fade away. Daneil grabs Joey. "Joey calm down! Having a mental breakdown is not going to make this situation any better! You've gone through lots of pain. It's going to be ok. We'll find a way to get out of this." Daniel says to hopefully calm Joey down. "I've already tried and the result of it is Liza getting killed!" Joey says as his tears flow out. "This time is different. Its going to be ok." Daniel says. "Yeah Joey we'll figure this out." The others say to try to comfort him. Joey hugs Daniel and he has a shoulder to cry on. I think he's been holding in all of his emotions and never really had time to let them out.

Where we are is of corse as fancy as the rest of the house. somehow. So there are about three coaches in here. we all split into groups and let Joey let his emotions out with Daniel. "I can't believe Liza's gone." David says in tears knowing that his girlfriend is dead. "David I'm so sorry, she's in a good place now. she was such an amazing person and I know you are too and you can stay strong." I tell David. "Your saying that while Joey over here is having a mental breakdown?" He's says. "touche, But at least you didn't have to watch most of your friends die. or get feed of off. Mabye Joey's boyfriend isn't dead but he's the sorceries main target rather from that crown. She wants to make Joey watch Daniel die to make him suffer. at least you didn't have to watch her pass" I tell David. "I gusse your right" He admits. "But you can cry letting out your emotions is always one of the best types of medicine. It's just that Joey's been through a lot through these couple of years. Think about that." I tell him and leave.

 **chapter 19:** **getting rid of the source**

I look at Joey and Daniel. Joey's calming down. Daniel tells Joey something then kisses him. Than Joey smiles. I don't know what Daniel said but it's working. There relationship is amazing.

I look at the crown. There has to be some way to break this. I look at the jems. They can pop out. Thats a start! I take each one of them out wondering who took it's place. Joey notices me. He comes over to me with Daniel following. "Thats so smart, I forgot the gems can be removed. The power source comes from the gems!" Joey says. "she cheated at her own game tricking us into thinking if we could collect all of the jems we can get out of here and be free, which was true. But she threaten to kill us if we didn't give it to her." Joey says.

"Guys!" Joey says and gets everyone's attention. "The gems are the crowns power source!! Without the gems she can't do anything! I mean she can but she loses most of power!" Joey says like he just figured out how to end world hunger. "All we need is to get rid of the gems or at least keep it away from her and it will make getting out of here so much easier!" Joey say. I'm happy to see he has a little faith.

"does anyone eles have a plan to get out of here unseen?" Joey ask. No one says anything. "I guess were all dead than!" Ricky says. really did he halft to say that. "Shut up Ricky! Thats the last thing I need to hear right now!" Joey says. "Yeah, Ricky don't get our hopes down. We'll find a way to get out of here." I tell him. "we'll just halft to go into this blindly" Rose says. "Ok let's go then! I'm starting to get sick down here." Stacey says.

 **Chapter 20:** **there back!**

We all start leaving creep behind the house and "Andrea and Tyler?" Joey says. I thought you guys escaped!?" Joey says. "We thought you were dead!" They say. "They were here to?" Someone says. "Yes, we here and we thought you died!" Andrea says. "I woke up with crown in the coffin, the crowns power brought me back to life. But I don't know who put it there." Joey says. "I did!!!" Tyler says. But I thought you guys escaped or somthing?" Joey says confused. " we did but we ended up back here somehow. I dont understand. I put the crown on my head and were free. But I'm done with this and we need to leave this place. Wheres the crown at?" Tyler ask. "Damn it I have the crown and a couple of jems. But the rest are at the sheld." Joey says. "sweetie, lets just go back to shed and get jems." Daniel say to Joey. "Already ahead of you, I'm done with this." Joey says as he heads back to the shed draging Daniel with him and the others following. We go to the shed and find the jems.

 **Chapter 21: we can fanilly leave**

"So who should put it on?" I ask. "I think Joey should, especially because of that mental breakdown he had earlier!" Someone says. "mental breakdown." Says Andrea a bit confused. "I don't want to talk about it." Joey says. "maybe Azalea because of her super power! or Rose because she almost died." Someone says. "Superpower? Almost died?" Tyler says. "We don't want to talk about." Rose and I say. "Mabye Daniel because he almost died, It probably was going to be worse!" someone eles shouts. "Worse?, let me guess, you don't want to talk about." Andrea says. "You gussed right sister!" Daneil says. "No, Joey because was feed off of." Someone says. " Do we even need to ask!?" They both say. "Is this supposed to be a trip through nightmare road because I dont like it." Joey say. "OK! Thats enough. Joey should wear the crown." Rose says. "Fair enough" Everyone agrees.

"ok it's settled. Joey" I say and give the crown to Joey. Joey holds Daneil's hand and puts on the crown.

 **Chapter 22: the big video.**

"Hello flowers!" and welcome to another video and today we are here with,Ld shadowlady, straburry17, iisuperwomanii, jennxpen, Colleen Ballinger, David Dobrik, Ricky Dillon, Manny mua, Lucas, Stacy plays, Andrea Russett , Tyler oakley, Joey graceffa, and Daniel Preda!!" I say to the camera.

"Omg, That was alot" I say out of breath.

"The reasons why we are here with them is because we all want to tell you a good lesson!' Rose says.

Lizzie: We've all faced difficult challenges.

Daneil: We've all had heartbreaks.

Manny: we've all had our bad days

Joey: we've all have been threatened

Lucas: we've all had a secret.

Collen: we've all been exposed

David: We've all lost someone

iisuperwomanii: we've all faced stress.

Stacey: we've all faced anger.

Jenn: we've all faced hate

Ricky: we've all been part of somthing bad.

Andrea: we've all been through struggle

Joey: We've all faced loneliness. But that's ok.

me: Because it you've if made it to the end of the day.

Rose: you have accomplished something.

Rose and I: please check out everyone's channel in the description below.

All of us: Remember don't give up.

Rose and I: See you guys in the next video

 **Chapter 22: wow you made ot to the end**

 **-hello there** **!! I can't believe you made it to the end. I doubt anyone is going to read this. sorry this was so long and unrealistic. But it is a fan fiction. Sorry If I spelled anything wrong. This is one way I would imagine escape the night season three would be. If you want a part two tell me in the comments. I would also like to hear your opinions in the comments. Have a good. I know its good damn day but** **I miss it.**

 **-may the odds be ever in your favor, good bye!**


	2. Good day

**good day and good luck**


End file.
